The Gift
by ArisuIchihara
Summary: ¡Feliz navidad! Acerca de la desnudez de Finlandia y una gorra de Santa SuFin -hard yaoi-


_Moi Moi =D!_

_Uhh hace mucho que no escribía un one shot, y menos aún hard yaoi, creo que me he oxidado un poco *risas*, esto se me ocurrió mientras preparaba tamagoyaki hoy *o* (LOL no me preguntén por qué se me ocurrió, simplemente estoy enferma) _

_Basado en el strip de navidad y en esta imagen de Tino : __http: //img193 . /i / __ (juntan el link y ya)_

_Dedico este humilde one-shot a todas las fans del SuFin, esta es mi pareja favorita de Hetalia ;D_

_**No menores de edad por favor, no sé si esto r**__**ealmente se considere Hard-yaoi pero el lenguaje de los personajes y las escenas son subidas de tono, además de las descripciones, una vez advertido, peace**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece ;_; si fuera así esta sería una serie para mayores de 40, y Finlandia y Suecia tendrían más protagonismo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Tino cabeceó por enésima vez aquella noche.

Afuera nevaba, y la razón del cabeceo que interrumpió su sueño no había sido nada más y nada menos que el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose.

Cuando el pequeño Finlandia salió del estupor y reaccionó ante lo que podría significar aquel sonido, tembló de pies a cabeza, entre avergonzado y emocionado, con las manos ya entumidas por la incómoda posición, y el pelito blanco de Hanatamago haciendo demasiadas cosquillas en aquella ''zona''.

De pronto cayó en cuenta en un par de cosas.

1-Se suponía que a esa hora, en ese momento, él se encontraría sobre el trineo, repartiendo regalos a todos los niños y países mientras gritaba ''Moi Moi''

2-No recordaba haber invitado a nadie para pasar las navidades en casa ese año.

Tembló nuevamente con la ansiedad de imaginar que quien estaba entrando era Francia nuevamente, y que venía a desenvolver el ''regalo'' que había dejado horas antes.

Hanatamago se movió inquieto y Tino reprimió un gemido ahogado cuando las inocentes patitas del animalito tocaron más de lo permitido.

-Por favor por favor por favor no me hagas nada…-berreó el finlandés, con cascaditas de lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos violetas, al tiempo en que los pasos del ''visitante'' se acercaban más y más a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

Uno, dos, y finalmente la puerta fue abierta con un chillido.

-Mirada-

-EEEEEKKKK…-soltó Tino aterrado como de costumbre, para luego tranquilizarse al ver a Suecia parado justo en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba un abrigo oscuro y pesado encima, una bufanda de color claro y pantalón simple. Su cabello ligeramente cubierto por algunos copos de nieve.

-Su...¡Su-san!-gritó el pequeño Finlandia con alegría contenida, olvidándose de su estado, felíz porque se trataba del sueco y no del pervertido ''oniisan''.

-Hm- Suecia alzó la mirada, concentrándola un momento en el cuerpo de Tino que se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

Luego, la sorteó hasta la parte superior de la cama, y Finlandia pudo entrever algo increíble a no ser porque sus ojos no lo engañaban: Suecia abrió la boca y se acomodó los lentes, con un gesto de sorpresa. Luego, una pequeña, minúscula, casi invisible, sonrisa se formó en sus labios delgados, bajó de nuevo los ojos celestes, clavándolos de nuevo en Tino que sudaba a mares.

Y no era para menos en la condición de Tino.

Finlandia, se hallaba de hecho, sobre la cama.

Su cuerpo extendido en toda su pequeña magnitud, en hermosa y blanca COMPLETA desnudez, con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la vergüenza y a seguro haber estado horas batallando con las ataduras que sometían sus muñecas atrapadas tras la espalda. Las piernas abiertas y extendidas, con Hanatamago entre ellas cubriendo su intimidad. Sus ojos violetas dilatados, con pequeñas lagrimitas de vergüenza negándose a salir, y como para completar, una gorrita de Santa sobre sus rubios y lacios cabellos.

El sueco tan sólo se movió para quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo a un costado, al igual que la bufanda que dejó caer sobre la cómoda de Tino.

-Aahh Su-san gracias a Dios que estás aquí, yo yo, no sabía como iba a salir de esta, en serio muchas gracias muchas gracias ahora suélt…-la perorata de Finlandia fue interrumpida por la súbita voz de Suecia.

-Hm.. no d'bist' m'lesta'te-le dijo, adelantándose hacia donde estaba Tino , con paso lento y seguro, con las mejillas blancas enrojeciéndose poco a poco.

-¿Eh …qué?...-preguntó Finlandia estupefacto, sin entender aún, con los ojos hechos dos rayitas y la boca abierta.

Más Suecia siguió su camino, acercándose cada vez a la cama, en ese instante Hanatamago como por arte de magia pareció despertar por completo, y salió de sobre el cuerpo de Tino para bajar de la cama con un saltito y correr hacia la cocina quizás en busca de comida.

Tino palideció al notarse así mismo desprotegido y totalmente desnudo ante los ojos de su vecino cuya mirada aterradora volvía a hacerlo sudar.

El pequeño se reprendió mentalmente por avergonzarse tanto, al fin y al cabo, él y Su-san eran chicos, tenían lo mismo, era normal, nada de lo que avergonzarse.

La cama crujió y Tino se tensó al notar que Suecia se quitaba los lentes y los colocaba a un costado, en una mesita de noche. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron, enfocándose en los del sueco, notando por primera vez cuan atractivo era aquel hombre sin los lentes. Sus facciones se apreciaban más limpias y suaves, más masculinas. Y aquellos increíbles ojos celestes parecían aún, más transparentes.

El rostro de Suecia se detuvo a escasos milímetros de los del más pequeño, sus labios respirando sobre los de Tino que parecía haber corrido una maratón puesto que su rostro quemaba y respiraba casi jadeando.

Volvió a su movimiento inicial como si de pronto fuese a besar a Tino que se removió con terror.

-Yo no entiendo-rió tontamente el asustando finlandés- ¿me perdí de algo? Yo…¿Su-san? ¿Su-san que haces? Su-san recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de respetar el….GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SUUUUUUUUUU-SAAAAAAAAN QUE DEMONIOS HACEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

-Y eso es todo-suspiró Finlandia, cubierto hasta los hombros con una de las mantas de la cama, temblando y recatado como una jovencita, ya sin el gorrito de santa y algo despeinado.

-Ya v'o- Suecia respondió, aún sin los lentes, sentado en la cama de Tino, con el rostro algo gacho y una mirada que Finlandia no pudo determinar.

-Es todo un malentendido-volvió a decir- ese idiota francés vino aquí, me ató y se llevó mi traje de Santa diciendo algo como que convertiría la navidad en un baño de sangre jeje-rió Tino, tratando de apaciguar la tensión en la habitación- debió haber dejado eso cuando se fue- dijo Finlandia, refiriéndose al cartel sobre la cama que rezaba ''Feliz Navidad'' en letras grandes, y más abajo algo como ''disfruta de tu regalo'', seguramente lo que Suecia había leído al entrar a la habitación, y confundido con un ''ofrecimiento'' por parte de Tino.

-…

Suecia no dijo nada más, no soltó una disculpa y menos aún se movió de su lugar. Sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza. Tino mordió el borde de las mantas y tembló bajo ellas.

Su-san se veía herido…como si realmente hubiese esperado por abrir su regalo. Tino movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿en qué diablos pensaba? ¿Porqué Su-san estaría emocionado por bueno…''jugar'' con su cuerpo? Si ambos eran chicos, si era Su-san.

Suspiró, después de todo hablaba de un hombre que lo había nombrado su esposa.

-Me v'y- anunció Suecia, poniéndose de pie para tomar sus lentes y dar media vuelta, más Tino apenado hizo lo mismo, bajando violentamente de la cama para tomar el brazo del sueco evitando que este se vaya, sin notar que debido al movimiento las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo se habían caído en el suelo, dejando su desnudez nuevamente frente a los ojos de Suecia.

El sueco giró para mirar a Tino que parecía a punto de llorar de vergüenza.

Finlandia tembló por enésima vez en esa noche. Le había costado algo tomar la resolución que estaba a punto de dar. Su corazón dolía extrañamente, había dolido desde que vio la decepción y tristeza en la mirada del sueco. Luego se había preguntado el porqué de la visita de Su-san a su casa, en ese día. Tal vez el otro estaba muy solo. Debía estar muy solo, estaba algo más delgado, y por la nieve derretida que ahora se notaba en el abrigo sobre el piso, podía darse cuenta de que probablemente, estuvo caminando por horas bajo la nieve tan sólo para darle una visita.

Su-san siempre lo había cuidado, animado, y ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, y él la mayoría del tiempo le había respondido con egoísmo, ignorando los sentimientos del otro por vergüenza, o simplemente limitándose a decirle que no lo llamara esposa.

Recordó cuando lo había rescatado de Dinamarca ante las no muy santas intenciones del danés para él, cuando lo había abrazado aquella noche de frío, cuando había renunciado a la guerra contra Polonia solo por su amistad con Estonia. Cuando había arreglado aquellas ropas grandes para él…

Era el momento de retribuirle algo de todo el cariño, que el sueco le había dado.

-Tu regalo-susurró Fin, tan suave que apenas se escuchó como un ruidito más en el cuarto.

-¿Hum?-cuestionó Suecia, alzando una ceja sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño finlandés, con la mirada.

-Dije que-tomó aire-tomes tu regalo-Tino abrió los brazos apenas, mostrándose, avergonzado hasta la punta de las orejas y sintiéndose estúpido.

Al no recibir respuesta de Suecia, se volvió más rojo y casi gritó.

-¡Diiije que tomes tu regalo Su-san! Por favor, tómame como tu regalo de navidad- cerró los brazos y se cubrió la cara con las manos, lleno de vergüenza- por favor no me hagas repetirlo maaasss me da mucha vergüenza-berreó Tino.

De pronto sus manos fueron apartadas con delicadeza de su rostro algo lloroso y sonrosado. Sorbió su nariz para reconocer a Suecia frente a él, sin expresión como por costumbre. El sueco alzó las manos blancas de Tino, y tomándolas entre las suyas, cubiertas por guantes de piel, las besó con cuidado, como si tocara dos rosas con los labios.

-'s el m'ej'r reg'al' qu' algu'en m'e h'ya d'do j'más

Tino soltó un gemido de sorpresa, cautivado por la actitud delicada y romántica, tan poco usual en el exvikingo.

-Su…Su-san-murmuró Tino, en un hilo de voz, frunciendo la boca con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos violetas, conmovido por las repentinas palabras del otro. Sollozó, antes de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro-¡te quiero Su-san! ¡te quiero mucho!-le dijo, aún temblando por los sollozos.

Berwald lo separó con docilidad, tomándolo del rostro suave para limpiarle las lágrimas de las mejillas, lo último que quería ver esa noche, eran las lágrimas de su adorable esposa, bueno, a menos que fueran lágrimas de placer, por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Ah-gimió, cuando cayó en la cama con suavidad, su cuerpo extendido en medio de esta, como hacía tan sólo unos minutos estaba. Respiró algo ansioso y a la vez excitado por lo que suponía iban a hacer. Cabía señalar que era la primera vez que Tino tendría sexo con alguien.

La cama crujió, hundiéndose bajo el peso del sueco, aún vestido, que se colocó a gatas sobre el cuerpo de Tino que lo observaba inmóvil y expectante. Sin esperar más los dedos del más alto se entrelazaron con los del muchacho debajo de su cuerpo, al tiempo en que ambos labios se juntaban para iniciar un beso apasionado y algo incitante.

La lengua del sueco se hundió en la boca tibia de Finlandia, que abrió los labios dejándole pasar mansamente. Juguetearon por algunos segundos, ambas lenguas rozándose, ambas bocas conociéndose, Tino mantenía los ojos cerrados y Berwald en cambio los tenía muy abiertos, para grabar así cada una de las expresiones que su esposa soltaba en medio de aquel arrebato de pasión.

Tino gimió cuando se separaron, y un hilo de saliva se escapó de ambas bocas, uniéndolos, mientras respiraban recobrando el aliento, y Suecia sentía que se endurecía por el roce de la cadera desnuda de Tino con sus pantalones.

-Su-san yo-dijo algo cohibido el rubiecito, apartando la mirada avergonzada- nunca he hecho esto así que, si lo hago mal yo…tengo miedo de hacer alguna torpeza y de arruinarlo…

Berwald sonrió de lado, por primera vez en la noche, antes de colocar su mano sobre la carita de Tino, apartar algunos mechones rubios y depositar un beso en su frente, sintiéndose extrañamente posesivo, al saber que sería el primero y el último (recalcando la palabra) en entrar a ese cuerpo virgen jamás explorado.

-'res d'mas'ado l'ndo-le dijo, ruborizándose, ante la súbita ternura de Finlandia.

Ante sus palabras, Tino pareció algo sorprendido, más luego soltó una risita, y tomando ahora él, a Suecia por sorpresa, se incorporó de rodillas sobre la cama, apoyando sus manos sobre estas, para mirar a Berwald y luego dirigir sus manos hasta el cuello de este, tomando el primer botón de la camisa que vestía para desabrocharlo, y continuar con el ritual de quitar todos, para que la estorbosa prenda cayera sobre la cama, y pudiese observar a cabalidad el bien esculpido cuerpo del vikingo, provisto de algunas cicatrices que lo hacían más interesante a sus ojos, y unos músculos marcados sin exagerar.

-El cuerpo de Su-san-murmuró, embelesado, alzando sus ojos violetas hacia los de Suecia para luego recorrer cada músculo con sus dedos fríos, había visto innumerables veces ese cuerpo, pero tenerlo entre sus manos era otra cosa, sentir la sangre caliente recorriendo cada retazo de piel, la temperatura , el olor del sueco, todo aquello lo estaba mareando, de pronto se sentía extrañamente excitado y caliente.

El chico se aventuró un poco más y palpó ahora con sus labios, recreándose con el sabor algo salado de Berwald, sacó la punta de la lengua y dejó un caminito de saliva, hasta encontrarse con un sonrosado pezón, erizado, parecía tentarlo a que lo tomara entre sus labios y así hizo Tino, sin hacerse rogar. Introdujo el montículo rosa , llenándolo de saliva y sintiéndolo erizarse aún más en su boca. Lamió y succionó, arrancando un jadeo de Suecia y provocando que las manos del rubio más alto se enredaran con suavidad e impaciencia en sus mechones. Tino sorbió y mordisqueó, separándose abruptamente cuando Suecia tiró de su nuca para que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente.

-Hmm-jadeó dentro del beso el finlandés, cuyas manos inquietas no encontraron mejor refugio que el pantalón del sueco, lo único que cubría la desnudez de Berwald ahora, más antes de que el chico pudiese hacer algo con ellos, escuchó el cinturón tensarse y liberarse, y luego algo de frío cuando Suecia se separó para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior sin pudor alguno, mostrándole a Tino su ''animal'' erguido y orgulloso.

Tino se coloreó hasta las orejas, y sintió pánico súbitamente, mordiéndose los labios cerró los ojos negando, era humanamente imposible que ''eso'' entrara en ''esa parte'', no, no, se dijo, fuertemente convencido, su cuerpo seguramente se rompería cuando el otro lo pusiera dentro de él. El chico se arrepentía y maldecía mentalmente a Francia por haber sido el culpable de su desgracia y de que probablemente tuviese que andar en silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

-¿Qu' p'sa?-cuestionó Suecia, mirando al finlandés, algo preocupado-¿n' t' g'sta l' qu' v's?...-dijo el otro con su particular acento- ¿n' 's l' qu' esp'r'bas?-cuestionó de pronto, con el rostro sombrío que usualmente colocaba, y preguntándose si su tamaño no sería suficiente para Tino o si había hecho algo mal, sintiéndose algo torpe de pronto.

-¡NO NO NO!-negó el chico, con el sudor cayéndole del rostro, aterrado ante la idea de que Su-san hubiese sido algo más ''grande''- está todo perfecto , todo perfecto, Su-san es realmente impresionante-añadió con un aura oscura rodeándolo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro del rubio tranquilizándolo.

Tino miró la puerta fugazmente, pensando en si correr o fingir un paro cardiaco. Más todo le pareció inútil cuando Suecia tomó sus muslos, abriéndolos y colocándolos sobre los suyos, alzando a Tino de modo que quedara sentado en él, más con algo de distancia, sus dos erecciones encontrándose sin llegar a tocarse.

Finlandia tragó saliva al notar que el otro estaba erecto al igual que él, pero tomando en cuenta la clara diferencia de tamaños. Abrió los labios, relamiéndose en un gesto de inocencia, y Suecia tragó saliva pensando que su esposa realmente , si se lo proponía podía seducir a cualquiera.

Finlandia pareció perder la timidez de pronto, dándose cuenta de que no había ya vuelta atrás y que estaba excitado y deseando que ese hombre lo hiciera suyo de todas las maneras posibles.

Su mano se posó sobre el pene de Berwald, palpándolo con curiosidad, para luego envolverlo con la palma y recorrerlo de arriba abajo en una caricia suave pero provocadora. Berwald apretó los ojos, jadeando un poco para luego colocar también su mano en el miembro de su contrario.

Ambos movieron sus manos, arrancándose jadeos, Tino volvió a marearse y abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire ante las nuevas sensaciones que el otro le hacía experimentar, su cuerpo caliente se movió, y meció lentamente sus caderas en busca de más contacto, liberándose ya completamente de su vergüenza y dejándose envolver por el placer de querer ser poseído.

Continuaron de aquella manera por unos momentos. El sueco , curioso también, decidió apretar un poco más su mano logrando que Tino se arqueara y soltara un gemido aún más fuerte que los anteriores. Acarició el glande del finlandés, frotándolo con el dedo pulgar , sin dejar de observar el temblorcito de Tino, cuya mano se volvía torpe y más rápida.

De pronto, el pequeño alzó las caderas y gritó con fuerza, apretó los dedos de los pies y la sábana con su mano libre, antes de mojar la mano del sueco con pequeños chorros de blanco semen que brotaban de su miembro.

Tino había llegado al orgasmo. Su cuerpo pequeño se contraía, y Berwald podía sentir como su pene se relajaba al expulsar todo el líquido contenido. La mano de Tino se soltó de pronto, atrayendo un pequeño gruñido por parte de Suecia que estaba aún, visiblemente insatisfecho.

Abrió la boca cuando luego de algunos minutos, Finlandia se separó de él, abandonando su posición para colocarse a gatas frente al sueco. El pequeño apoyó los codos en la cama, y dejó que sus rodillas le sirvieran de sostén, de manera que su rostro quedara justo frente a la excitación de Berwald.

-T'no ¿qu'…?

-Yo…voy a ponerlo en mi boca- le dijo el chico, mirándolo desde abajo con aquel rostro inocente, cubierto por un adorable sonrojo- si es el de Su-san, yo puedo colocarlo en mi boca y entonces Su-san puede…correrse, no me importaría tomar ''eso''- volvió a decir, esquivando la mirada con una sonrisa avergonzada, que provocó que Berwald temblara y pensara que se derretiría ante los gestos inocentes del otro, que contrastaban con las palabras sucias que acababa de soltar.

-¡Hm!-un gemido escapó de su boca cuando Tino tomó su erección por la base, con sus dedos finos y blancos, acariciándola un poco antes de sacar la lengua, que rosada y húmeda recorrió la extensión, como reconociéndolo. Tino apretó los ojos, concentrando su trabajo en el glande sensible e hinchado del mayor. Tragó un poco y sorbió, dejando todo lleno de saliva y provocando que Suecia tuviese que sostenerse de las sábanas ante la acción que le había producido un placer indescriptible.

Sabiendo que iba por buen camino, el rubio se aventuró a meterla algo más, con miedo, puesto que era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. Chupó y volvió a sorber, entendiendo las reacciones de su compañero, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, engullendo cuando podía, apretando sus contornos para ocasionarle más placer al sueco.

Metió lo suficiente y comenzó con el vaivén. De arriba para abajo, no se cansaba de acariciar el pene de Suecia con toda la boca. El sabor no era tan malo, y una vez que se acostumbraba al ritmo podía llegar a gustarle.

-T'no…T'no…-repetía el sueco, excitado, tomando del cabello a Finlandia para imponerle un ritmo que el otro aceptaba y manejaba, aunque algo torpe aún, de manera bastante satisfactoria.

Tino se separó por algunos momentos para tomar aire, abriendo la boca. Berwald tiró con cuidado de su cabello para alzarle apenas el rostro. Uno de sus ojos se hallaba cerrado, su respiración era entrecortada y un hilo de saliva caía por su mentón, conectando su glande con los labios de Finlandia que se relamía como si hubiese chupado una paleta.

Suecia volvió a tragar saliva, más cuando iba a decir algo, Tino lo tomó por asalto y apoyándose en sus piernas, volvió a tragarlo, succionándolo con ganas, entre pequeños gemiditos que hacía por gusto.

Berwald movió las caderas, cuidadoso siempre de no hacerle daño al otro chico. Apretó las sábanas, un curioso cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre cuando Tino pareció morderlo y tirar un poco de su piel sin causarle daño- ah T'no esp'r', esp'r'…-le dijo algo tembloroso con voz ronca, tratando de separar al pequeño finlandés que no hizo caso a sus palabras y continuó succionando en un ritmo demandante y rápido, impropio de una criatura usualmente tranquila como él.

Berwald alzó las caderas de pronto, provocando que Tino abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Un chorro de abundante y espeso semen brotó del miembro del sueco, y fue a parar en los labios del otro que lo recibió aún sin saber muy bien lo que ocurriría. Algo de esperma brotó de la boca de Tino, más el sonido de su garganta tragando, le indicaba a un tembloroso Suecia que estaba bebiendo lo que podía. El pequeño tosió un poco, separándose una vez que supo que Suecia había terminado de descargarse.

Colocó su mano sobre sus labios, recogiendo el semen que había soltado con la tos, y se limpió con una de las sábanas, frotándose la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Suecia.

-Me gusta-empezó Tino nuevamente, mordiendo la punta de la sábana, con el rostro aún brillante por el orgasmo del mayor- el sabor de Su-san-finalizó, provocando que Suecia lo mirara nuevamente, sorprendido.

Unas lagrimitas asomaron por los ojos celestes del sueco mientras alzaba un puño felíz, definitivamente tenía una muy buena esposa.

-Uhm, Su-san…esto…-Tino juntó ambos índices y los golpeó con algo de torpeza, como preguntándose si ahí se acababa todo el asunto y por su mirada, Berwald pudo adivinar que el pequeño esperaba más, y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

-Ac´rcaté- le dijo a Tino, que ni corto ni perezoso lo hizo, sentándose frente a Suecia.

Con un gemido, algo asustado, quedó sobre la cama, tendido boca arriba, y con Berwald entre sus piernas. El sueco tomó los muslos blancos y suaves del pequeño, para alzarlos y separarlos, dejando a la altura de su rostro el trasero de Tino. El pequeño resopló algo incómodo por la pose, sintiendo su espalda doblarse y su cuerpo expuesto ante el otro.

Berwald contuvo el aliento, estudiando a Tino en su desnudez. Su pene sonrosado y húmedo, semi-erecto y con ganas de más, sus pequeñas y blancas nalgas relucientes por el sudor, la separación de estas, y finalmente lo que más ansiaba encontrar. El pequeño agujero rosa que se contraía nervioso ante las sensaciones.

Acercó su rostro y besó la nalga derecha, arrancándole a Tino un jadeo, luego repitió el proceso y mordió la izquierda, el pequeño Finlandia se removió inquieto, mientras los dientes del otro quedaban marcados en la piel blanca.

Acomodó su mentón entre las nalgas de Tino, disfrutando de su calidez y humedad, antes de sacar la lengua y lamer los bordes del pequeño agujero que muy pronto lo acogería.

-Aahh Su-san no hagas eso-gimió lleno de vergüenza el finlandés, tratando de cerrar las piernas, más Suecia como en un gesto de advertencia, lo miró desde arriba con sus terroríficos ojos celestes, y las mantuvo separadas, aventurándose a lamer por sobre la abertura, haciendo que Tino se contorsionara de placer ante las sensaciones.

Introdujo finalmente la punta de la lengua, y luego el resto. Tino gritó y contrajo sus músculos internos , la saliva caliente entró en él, y Suecia succionó, provocando un chasquido, cuando su boca se separó de la piel, y algo de saliva cayó entre las nalgas del filandés.

-C'si 'stá l'sto-le dijo a Finlandia que se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo y respiraba con dificultad.

Berwald acercó sus dedos hasta el rostro de Finlandia, y tomó algo de su semen , aún alojado sobre la piel de Tino, para con los dígitos empapados, bordear la entrada de Tino, e introducir un par de golpe.

-¡AH!-se revolvió Tino, adolorido, y exaltado ante la repentina sensación de incomodidad. Sus músculos se apretaron y como por reflejo trató de botar al invasor, pero Suecia lo tranquilizó besándole un muslo y continuó moviendo sus dedos en la virginal cavidad.

La habitación se llenó de los gemiditos de Tino, y del chasquido que provocaban los dedos del sueco al entrar en el trasero de Finlandia. Berwald se preocupaba de acariciar la piel aterciopelada, maravillándose con los movimientos de Tino y con su cálido interior.

-'s un s'nid' m'y l'ndo- soltó Suecia de pronto, sacando sus dedos húmedos de la entrada medio dilatada de un sonrojado Finlandia que finalmente, hallándole el gusto pedía silenciosamente por más.

-Su-san ponlo dentro-jadeó, atrayendo al sueco con la mirada, inquieto e impaciente.

Suecia sonrió y tomó los muslos del chiquillo, para acomodarse entre ellos. Tomó su pene con una mano y colocó el glande en la entrada de Tino, haciendo un poco de presión para introducirse lentamente. El trasero de Tino era bastante apretado y húmedo, notó, una vez que se sintió apenas dentro.

-AAAAAAHHH-Tino gritó con fuerza, cuando el otro metió la mitad, haciéndolo arquear la espalda y sacudirse- Su-san es muy grande-sollozó, abrazándose a la espalda del sueco el cual también tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro debido a lo apretado que estaba Finlandia.

-Uhmm-Berwald depositó un beso en su rostro, y luego asaltó sus labios, besándolo con pasión para empujar un poco más.

Su lengua acalló los gemidos de dolor de Tino, y cuando por fin llegó al tope se detuvo para alzar el rostro y mirar al finlandés- s' s'nte 'ncre'bl' d'ntr' d' T'no-jadeó con voz ronca, sacando su pene para volver a meterlo con fuerza y de esa manera reclamar la virginidad de Tino.

-Uhh…-gimió el pequeño aún con dolor, más fue fuerte, y rodeando el cuello de Berwald con sus brazos, le dio a entender que podía continuar con las embestidas, y el sueco así lo hizo.

El ritmo era lento al principio, Tino se acostumbraba a la intrusión en su cuerpo y Berwald conocía también por primera vez lo que era estar dentro de alguien, de abrazarse a su calidez, de sentir como el húmedo y pequeño Tino lo acogía con cariño.

La pura verdad era que se sentía jodidamente bien estar dentro de Finlandia.

Tino abrió las piernas para abrazar sus caderas, ambos acoplándose al ritmo del otro. La cama chillaba bajo ellos, y las cobijas desparramadas a un lado eran las únicas testigos de la pasión que desbordaban ambos nórdicos sobre la cama. A veces, Suecia se separaba apenas, asaltando los pezones erguidos de Finlandia, los succionaba con hambre, mordiéndolos y tirando de ellos, sin dejar de penetrar al pequeño con un ritmo constante.

Sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, entre vaivenes, gritos y gemidos de placer por parte de ambos.

Por los muslos de Tino corría el líquido pre-seminal del otro, así como el sudor de ambos. Berwald sostenía con su mano la erección del finlandés, encargándose de masajear a ritmo rápido, apretándola cuando Tino se contraía y parecía asfixiarlo.

-M' 'stás s'cci'nand'-le dijo Suecia al oído, lamiendo su lóbulo y mordiéndolo. El pequeño tembló y abrió la boca.

-No digas esoooo-se quejó Tino-me da vergüenza-hundió su rostro en el cuello del sueco, aspirando su aroma y resguardándose ahí, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del otro, arañando cuando Berwald entraba con violencia haciéndolo vibrar entre el placer y el dolor, cuando tocaba aquel delicado punto en su interior y golpeaba con más fuerza para hacerlo sollozar.

-Puedes…correrte dentro-añadió Tino, muerto de vergüenza, con su cuerpo agitándose por las embestidas y mirando fijamente al sueco.

Suecia lo abrazó aún más contra sí, como si fuera posible. Movió sus caderas con rapidez y presteza, casi sin dejar respirar a Tino que sollozaba excitado. Decidió que no querría apartarse jamás de ese calor, no de nuevo, quería estar con Tino para siempre, de esa forma, Tino ahora era suyo.

Ambos soltaron un largo jadeo. Tino se vino primero entre ambos y sobre la mano de Suecia que pocos segundos después, frunció las cejas y abrió sus ojos celestes, clavándolos en los violetas, en un gesto de puro placer, antes de derramarse en el interior de Finlandia con fuerza, dando la última estocada que los hizo resbalar algunos centímetros en la cama.

Besó los labios de un tembloroso Tino, que trataba de buscar aire al igual que él.

Algunas gotitas de semen resbalaron desde el trasero de Tino hasta la cama, y cayeron sobre esta manchándola.

Su cuerpo pesado cayó sobre el de Finlandia que lo acogió con los brazos, y ambos se quedaron así durante bastante tiempo. Desnudos y sudados sobre la cama, envueltos en un profundo abrazo que significaba mucho más que lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

-'hora 'res m' m'jer- le dijo casualmente Berwald, con Tino apoyado sobre su pecho, y aún sin lentes, acariciando un costado del pequeño finlandés.

-…- y de pronto se imaginó con una larga peluca rubia y un vestido, siendo sostenido posesivamente por Berwald que vestía como un vikingo y llevaba consigo una lanza, de fondo campanas de boda y la risa de Dinamarca. Una gota cayó por la cabeza de Tino, supuso que no podría ya convencer de nada a aquel hombre cuyas palabras a veces lo dejaban en blanco.

-Su-san te quiero…-le dijo bajito, sonriendo sonrojado y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Y' t'mbi'n t' qu'er'

-Felíz navidad- se alzó para besar los labios del otro y lamerlos con suavidad.

-F'líz n'vid'd-le devolvió el beso, revolviéndole el cabello luego.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, escuchando tan solo el latir de sus corazones.

-¿P´d´mos h´cerl´ d´ n'evo?-cuestionó Suecia, tomando súbitamente a Tino entre sus brazos, mirándolo aterradoramente, ocasionando que Finlandia temblara.

-¿Qué, tan pronto?-cuestionó Tino, con el rostro tembloroso.

-L's 'spos's n'c'sit'n 'star j'nt's-respondió con simpleza.

-Bueno-se frotó la mejilla avergonzado-supongo…

-'sta v'z con l' g'rra d' s'nt' y l's m'an's at'd's-dijo al tiempo en que se alzaba sobre Tino con un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

-EEEEEEEEKKKKKK

El grito de Finlandia se escuchó por toda la pequeña casa, al tiempo en que de la pared caía la nota causante de todo.

**_''Felíz navidad, disfruta de tu regalo_**

**_Atte. Francia niichan''_**

* * *

_Kyaaaaa :3 Furansu oniisan al fin hizo algo bueno ¿no? XD pondré los diálogos de Su-san como debían ser sin su adorable acento, puesto que a veces leo fics en inglés de ambos y detesto no entender algunas palabras en serio T.T, el acentito me complica la vida (y escribirlo también)_

-Me voy

-Es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado jamás

-Eres demasiado lindo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta lo que ves? ¿no es lo que esperabas?

-Tino ¿qué...?

-Tino, Tino

-Tino, no, espera, espera

-Acércate

-Casi está listo

-Es un sonido muy lindo

-Se siente increible dentro de Tino

-Me estás succionando

-Ahora eres mi mujer

-Yo también te quiero

-Felíz navidad

-¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-Los esposos deben estar juntos

-Esta vez con la gorra de santa y las manos atadas

_Siento que este fic es una excusa para escribir PWP Lol_

_Espero que no me censuren esto, y que no me manden flames por pervertida –gota- los esposos nórdicos necesitaban algo de amor, pienso que Tino es una esposa adorable XD y Su-san un esposo muy preocupado._

_Para las chicas que siguen mi otro fic, gracias por los reviews y trataré de actualizar pronto :3!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
